dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X/Charles Xavier
Professor Charles Xavier (Codename: Professor X) is the founder of the School for Gifted Youngsters and is always portrayed as the leader, mentor, and guiding light to the X-Men. Portrayal Professor X is always portrayed as calm and patient. He also maintains his status as the leader of the X-Men, and the leader of the Resistance Against Apocalypse in the Wolverine and the X-Men Age of Apocalypse future. Powers Professor X is always portrayed as one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. In fact he's so powerful that he can speak to the X-Men of the past in Wolverine and the X-Men, and fight against Mr. Sinister with the aid of Jean Grey and Emma Frost. Weaknesses Xavier cannot penatrate Magneto's helmet, and without the aid of his wheel chair, Xavier is completely immobile. Equipment Xavier has the Mutant tracker Cerebro and his wheel chair. Affiliation Xavier is the leader and founder of the X-Men and a leader of the resistance in a world where Apocalypse rules. History Justice Evolution Contact After the defeat of Apocalypse, the Professor congratulated the X-Men and Brotherhood in averting catastrophe. Shortly after the fight with Apocalypse, a new student arrived at the Institute, Jim, the son Logan never knew he had. Just as this is revealed, an unknown enemy named Darkseid arrives. Xavier's then teleported to Darkseid's home, Apokolips, via Darkseid's Omega Beam along with Jean. Once there, Xavier is once again made into a Horseman by Apocalypse and uses his mind, along with Raven's and Jean and Superboy's raw power, to combine the DCAU and the Marvel Universes together. Two Earths Xavier is then named Death by Apocalypse and given the ability to kill with a thought. He then went with the other Horsemen to destroy New Genesis. When the Justice League arrives, Xavier mentally blasts Superman into a wall. Once the Titans and the X-Men arrives, J'onn has the X-Men distract Xavier while he enters Xavier's mind. Xavier is held in a ruined version of the Mansion when J'onn arrives and releases Xavier. When a pair of mechanical mummies appear, Xavier assists in fighting them with a psychic sword. Xavier then volunteered to assist J'onn in entering Raven's mind. There, he fought an apparition of Raven's father, Trigon, outside of a pyramid and defeated him. Afterwords, Xavier was guided to a maze by Raven's happiness and then led to the end of it by Raven's timidness. At the end of the maze, they were confronted by two Egyptians that were beaten up by Raven's bravery. They then witnessed Apocalypse's Pharaoh self holding Raven's inner-child, and Xavier demanded that En Sabah Nur release her. Xavier then had Raven's younger self free her main self while he and J'onn distracted Nur. After that, Raven forced Apocalypse out of her mind. Xavier then suggested resting at the Mansion before their next move. Knowing the Team Xavier then took Superman on a tour of the Mansion. He later voiced his and Superman's plan to have the representatives to ensure peace between the two Earths on the Watchtower. They succeed in their plan. Xavier then talks to Hawkgirl about how the people of her Earth are admired as heroes with their abilities. He then takes comfort in Hawkgirl when she suggests giving things time. He then witnessed Darkseid arrive and ask for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Xavier was shocked when Superman said that he'd be willing to let everyone on Apokolips die. Hulk Smash Several weeks later, Xavier informs Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Jim, codenamed Liger, about an odd energy signature and has them investigate with Raven, Superboy, and Batman as back up. When the three X-Men returned, they informed Xavier about a fight with the Hulk and the Brotherhood, and Xavier approves of them letting the Hulk go and comments about how they all have come a long way. Tabula Rasa Xavier is later asked by Superman to look for Luthor using Cerebro. Xavier agrees and asks what Luthor's problem is with Superman, but Superman declines to answer. Xavier then tries to find Luthor but runs into some kind of resistance and falls unconscious. He wakes up soon afterwords and learns about the android Amazo, who is fighting the League, the Titans, and the X-Men. Xavier then decides to help them with another approach besides fighting. Xavier then arrives at the fight with Martian Manhunter and asks Amazo what his name is. Xavier then learns that he believes that the heroes killed his creator, Professor Ivo. Xavier then explains that Luthor is using him, and Amazo gets angry. Xavier tries to get Amazo to calm down, but he flies off. Xavier then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America At the Mansion, Xavier talked to Superman about Zod and advised Superman to prepare for a fight with Zod and avoid casualties by involving the X-Men. Xavier then learned from Laura that there was a problem, and it was on the news. There, he learned that Mayor Kelly had been kidnapped by Red Skull. Xavier then explained to Superman that Captain America was the champion of champions, and that he had been cryogenically frozen since the end of World War II. When Nick Fury arrived with his Avengers, Iron Man, Black Widow, Mercy Graves, and a restored Captain America, Professor Xavier objected to Fury having the younger X-Men go to Earth-1 with the Titans to defend it from Zod until Fury pointed out that the game had changed with Red Skull kidnapping Kelly. When it came down to a vote, Xavier ended up voting for the younger heroes to defend Earth-1 from Zod. That put an end to the matter in Xavier's mind. Only a Dream After a mass breakout from Stryker's was stopped by the heroes, Xavier looked at the schematics for an ESP machine that was being tested on inmates while Batman was investigating the disappearance of an inmate named John Dee. As Xavier went to sleep, he dreamed of the Sentinels destroying the Mansion and the X-Men, immediately recognizing Dee's hand and began talking to him. Xavier advised Dr. Destiny to stop what he's doing as his students, friends, and allies were stronger than Destiny thought. Xavier then forced Destiny out of his mind. Once he's awake, Xavier senses that everyone except J'onn is asleep and has Hank load the X-Men up and take them to the Watchtower. Xavier then used his formidable telepathic abilities to rescue his students from their various nightmares, and to bind them together to fight Destiny's mind control. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and Weapon X When Scarlet Spider arrived asking for help, he was greeted by Xavier. When he learned that Spider-Man had been captured by Weapon X, Xavier wondered why Stryker wanted Spider-Man and agreed to help. Xavier then used Cerebro to find Spider-Man and found him in the Weapon X base. When X-23 was angry about not going on the mission, Xavier advised her to take it easy. X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Shortly after the fight with Apocalypse, Xavier was informed by a friend of his named Sean Cassidy that a new student at the school might be a Mutant, so Xavier invited him to the Institute, in addition to the fact that he doesn't have a home. When they boy, Jim, arrives, Xavier tries to check his mind to see if he has any relatives, but it's too closed off and distant, like how Logan was when he first showed up. When Jim arrives, the Professor asks what his gifts are, and Jim extends his claws and begins fighting Wolverine until Rogue uses her abilities to copy Jim's, and she knocks him out with a temporary set of claws. Xavier then asks Rogue to explain who Jim was, and Rogue explained that Jim was Logan's son, and he was conceived just before Logan was captured by Weapon X. Jim and his mother were subjected to a sub-group called Weapon XI, and Jim's mother had him escape when he was four at the cost of her own chance to escape, but the Professor still allows Jim into the X-Men. Father-Son Outing When Jim viciously destroyed a hologram of Juggernaut, Xavier called Jim into his office to say that he only got a C in the exercise as the purpose was to stop Juggernaut without resorting to full-blown assault. The Professor then assigned Logan and Jim the mission to find X-23 and invite her into the X-Men. He then explains to Logan that one of the reasons he chose to pair the two up was to help establish a father-son bond between them and because they needed as many X-Men as they could since Jim's arrival added several more variables to Xavier's vision. When they returned, after Jim had a very rough landing with the Blackbird, the Professor welcomed X-23 into the X-Men. Prelude to Horror When Sabertooth attacks the Mansion, Xavier finds it odd that he can't his mind. Once Rogue renders Sabertooth unconscious with her abilities, she tells the Professor that Sabertooth came to take Cerebro so Magneto could find more Mutants for the Brotherhood, and he was planning to attack the White House. The Professor then decides that they must make a plan and drops Sabertooth off in the outskirts of Bayville. Darkest Day On the day before the attack on the White House, Xavier went to Washington DC to look for any of Magneto's scouts, but he fails to find any of them. This caused him to realize that the attack is a fake as Magneto would never leave the site of such a large attack unscouted. He's then knocked out by Mystique and taken to the Savage Lands. Xavier's then out in a cell that stops him from using his telepathy to call for help while Magneto has his new recruit Nos impersonate him. Eventually, the X-Men arrive and make it to Xavier's cell, and X-23 cuts away the door with her claws and wheels the Professor out. They then manage to escape easily. The Professor then relaxes at the pool with the others. Dark Future When Kurt and Laura returned from a trip twenty years into the future, and they explained that in one year Apocalypse would return, Xavier said that the best they could do would be to make sure they were prepared by doing the best in their studies and exercises and not getting caught up in something so far ahead in the future. Future In the future Kurt and Laura went to, Xavier sent Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Angel to investigate a power surge, and they were turned into Horsemen by a returned Apocalypse. Xavier was killed at some point in the coming battles, possibly in the beginning of it. Old Wounds Xavier later told Jim about an abandoned military complex at Alkali Lake following a shared dream Jim had with Rogue. Return of Weapon XI Xavier ended up knocked out and captured when Weapon XI invaded the Mansion. He was then held in the base with a neural inhibitor on his head. Xavier's eventually released by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He then confirmed that a mammalian monster that Wraith unleashed on them was indeed Liger. Xavier is then evacuated once Liger remembers who he is. Hulk Smash Several weeks later, Xavier informs Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Liger about an odd energy signature and has them investigate. When the three X-Men returned, they informed Xavier about a fight with the Hulk and the Brotherhood, and Xavier approves of them letting the Hulk go and comments about how they all have come a long way. Return of Captain America Xavier later calls the X-Men to the living room where the news reports that Kelly's being held hostage by the Red Skull. After the X-Men work with Captain America to save Kelly, Xavier reports that working with him has greatly boosted the local area's opinion of Mutants though Kelly still supports the Mutant Registration Act. Wolverine and the X-Men Son of a Legend Still in contact with the X-Men from the future. Xavier's first mission for them on their path to stopping Apocalypse is to recruit a young Mutant named Jim Howlett. X-Gambit When Xavier learned that the Mutant Gambit would be killed soon, he assigned the X-Men to save him. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Xaviers